


Tell me what I need to know

by Blossomdriver



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: (not the gross kind why does ao3 link those two together), Author Projecting, Autistic Gordon Freeman, Autistic Tommy Coolatta, Gen, Half-Life VR: Act 1, Sensory Overload, Stimming, tommy is doing his best, we love tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Gordon tries to not have a meltdown. Tommy keeps him company
Relationships: Gordon Freeman & Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 18
Kudos: 308





	Tell me what I need to know

**Author's Note:**

> because im traumatized and cant sleep. we be writing projecting fics
> 
> i love tommy and gordons father&son relationship its so wholesome and adorable and i love it 
> 
> Title is from Tell Me - Red Vox

“Is it too much to ask for things to go right for once?” Gordon thought as he ventured forward. Even if his legs screamed in agony for a rest.

“Look, Gordon, ropes, we can use these to help us get over pits!” Dr. Coomer parroted for what feels like the 30th time that hour. 

“For the last time, they’re not ropes!” Gordon snapped as he whipped around in the direction of the Scientist. Shooting at the barnacle and freeing the other man. “How many times are you going to do that before you learn!” 

“Well, I- Hello Gordon!” Dr. Coomer chimed happily, and Gordon groaned and rolled his eyes in response.

“Hey, getting angry?” Benrey mocked behind him. “Knew it was a bad idea to let you in.” 

“For the last fucking time, I showed you my god damn passport!” 

“Well, It was expired,” Bubby added on and Gordon was this close to screaming. The thought of screaming wasn’t such an awful idea. At least that would help him get rid of the stress that’s been building up in his chest over the last several hours.

“Can we stop talking about the passport already!” Gordon didn’t need any more stress than the pile high amount in front of him and the repetitive mention of not having his passport - not knowing that he even needed it.

A sliver of normalcy is too much to ask for. Because Gordon’s comment was enough to trigger everyone to respond all at once. 

Gordon’s chest began to tighten while his brain tried to focus on all of the voices. Yet, all of the noise had become too much for him to process, his entire body sending into a distress mode.

Gordon shifts his attention to the sound of his own breathing - Counting in 4 and out 5. As he repeats this action a few more times, only to have it not be as effecting. Leaving the man with one last option.

As his throat began to tighten, Gordon makes a heavy retreat out of sight of the science team. Praying that they were all caught up in their little chit-chat and not realize it until Gordon was long gone.

The HEV suit felt uncomfortable as he presses his back against the wall. Hands cupped over his ears as he again tried to focus on his breathing. While at the same time humming along to a song in his head. Thinking that maybe keeping his mind fixated on something more positive would help as well. 

Gordon would love to avoid having a meltdown at all costs. Not wanting to ruin his record of not having once since Freshman Year of College. 

_“Calm down Gordon, you've got this.”_ He mutters to himself, sliding down the wall.

In 1,2,3,4, Hold, Out 1, 2,3,4,5.

Repeating the same method a few more times, feeling like the method was being effective this time. Slowly bringing Gordon off of the edge. 

“There you are, Mr. Freeman!” A familiar voice surprised Gordon and his eyes shot opened to see Tommy standing in front of him. Arm stretched out - in his hands was a small object. It was two rings connected by two chines from a bike chain with little orange rubber rings on either side of the bike chains. 

Gordon glances at the object in confusion before looking at Tommy again.

“I use this when I’m feeling overwhelmed.” He says, shoving it more in Gordon's direction. “I know you could use it right now.” Carefully, Gordon takes the object from Tommy's hands and studied it.

He brushes his thumb over the orange rubber bit.

“You’re supposed to spin it!” Tommy encouraged, and Gordon does just that. Spinning the object between his thumb, pointer, and middle finger. Enjoying the satisfaction it was brought him - both from a tactile and visual standpoint. 

“Gordon, where the hell are you?” Bubby called from the distance - vice drawing closer. 

It dawned on Gordon how much time had passed. Plus, if Tommy noticed he was gone. The rest of the team shouldn't be far behind. 

Pulling himself to his feet. Tommy still stood there, arms behind his back, smiling wide.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked with a tilt of his head. “Yeah, yeah I am,” Gordon replied. He might not be feeling 100 percent, but it was better than he was. 

So the two men start their journey to regroup with the rest. Gordon was still spinning the object absentmindedly

“By the way, Tommy, do you want this back?”

“No, you can have it, I have a bunch o stuff like those at home.” He says while patting at his breast pocket “Plus I always keep extra on hand just in case.”

Maybe Tommy wasn’t such a bad team-mate after all.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i know there is like a billion errors. im tired im stressed and i dont know what words even anymore


End file.
